


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 1 and 2

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College Life, Shopping, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Abbie Rose, has gotten an apartment for her Junior year of college. She needs to go shopping.
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally published Jan 29th, 2009**
> 
> This was published in an LJ group called Runaway Tales. It was most likely based off some NaNoWriMo project. 
> 
> Again just getting everything off of LiveJournal.

Part 1

I know, I know another journal. But hey, isn't that what a journalist is to do? Write about everything? So today I am shopping. For what you may ask? My new APARTMENT!!! Yes, for my junior and hopefully senior years of college I have my own place. It's fantastic. So I need to go to Ikea and get some basic stuff and I need to go somewhere else too. I'm not 100% sure where yet, but I've got to get this place feeling homey soon.

So here is a rough list of the things I need to get.

  * Mattress
  * Sheets
  * Towels
  * Mini Rugs
  * Towel Rack
  * Pots and Pans
  * Groceries
  * My Text books for the new semester



Ugh, just looking at this list makes me realize how poor I am going to be once I finish getting everything I need. My apartment might very well be un-cool. Oh well, at least I am on my own and I don't have to deal with any annoying roommates, right? Right.

Peace Out,

Abbie

*****************************************************************

Part 2

OMG! IKEA was so freakin' Awesome. I never realized how big that place was. I wanted so much stuff, and there were sales galore. It made me happy. I got a bed frame, a mattress, lamps, mini rugs for my bathroom *yay* for that. Oh yeah IKEA also has awesome little utensil things as well. But once I finally finish getting all the major items I need, I am going back there and getting a ton of decorative items. I WILL make my place the envy of everyone.  
Ugh, I just remembered I must go and buy my text books for the semester. There goes another couple hundred dollars for a bunch of books that we'll probably never ever use. But I'm a dork and I like to have the text's just in case, and to keep them for future reference.

I also need to go grocery shopping after I get my books. Cause eating is kind of important.

Off to do my errands now.

Peace Out,

Abbie


End file.
